Sometimes Secrets are best hidden
by Grade.A.Catastrophe
Summary: Alex Gaskarth and his girl-friend,his best friend Madalynn are spending the summer at her parents beach house. Somethings up and Madalynns is not telling him... what could it be? Ft: Alex Gaskarth of course and everyone else in ATL coming soon
1. Advil can cure more than just a hangover

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL TIME LOW OR ANY BRANDS MENTIONED IN THE STORY**

**ENJOY :]**

**WARNING! First Fan Fic soo don't be to harsh :[**

Madalynn's POV

I woke up to the sound of the waves crashing and Alex's mellow snoring, Oh how I loved that boy. I watched him sleep peacefully his brown/blonde hair gently swept over his eyes. I decided to stop staring at him and glance at the clock. It's bright orange numbers read 9:37am. Hmm maybe I should get up, I thought. I tried to leave the bed quietly so I wouldn't wake Alex. Quickly I shifted my feet from under the blue cotton blanket onto the hard wooden floor. It felt sticky from the humidity in the air Since we were at my parents beach house in mid-July it was only normal that a heat wave would come through.

I was downstairs making coffee when I felt two arms wrap around me and there he was standing in his boxers and a GK hoodie. Ohh only Alex I thought to myself and laughed a little. I guess he heard me because he walked around the island in the kitchen and asked what was so funny while grabbing my coffee!

After a little bit of indirect flirting we both decided to get ready.

" Race you to the bedroom," I yelled. Which I guess I screamed a little too loud considering It echoed off the egg shell walls.

"You mean the striproom?" Alex asked with a underlying perverted meaning as always.

"Perv!" I yelled as I was half way up the grand staircase. I heard alex's footsteps very close behind.

In fact as soon as we got to the top of the staircase he grabbed both my wrists turned me around and pulled me into a bear hug which turned into a slight make-out session. My hands were tangled in his hair and his were around my waist until I heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Great…,"I mumbled under my breath.

"Alex why didn't you invite meeeee?"

I broke away from Alex's lip grip to see a lanky guy standing at the bottom of the staircase. Of course. It was Jack. Don't get me wrong I love that guy he's always one to give people a good laugh but really? Did he have to interrupt?

"Jack you ass!" I screamed. Soon after he came running up the stairs and wrapped me into a hug and lifted me off the ground just an inch before whispering

" You know you love me" into my ear, I just glared at him and shoved him away.

I know what you thinking your thinking im over reacting but this has been happening non-stop! We never get privacy anymore and I guess you could say we were asking for it but just once couldn't they let us get away with it!

I slammed the door shut and buried my face into the cotton pillowcases and let out a scream.

ALEXS POV

"C'monn dude you know she hates when you do that" I sighed loudly and began to brace myself for the day to come.

"You two asked for it. I mean a hot make-out sesh in the middle of the beach house!"

In my opinion he sounded like a 13 year old girl but that's just me….

"Do me a favor and wait downstairs until she calms down"

"This is not the week to annoy her, Jack, If you know what I mean" I said putting my hands to my head.

He caught my drift right away. "Sorry man" He patted my back and began to walk down the stairs.

I began to reach for the bedroom doorknob bracing for the worst.

She was curled up into a mini ball instead of her normal position, sprawled out on the bed (taking up all the room may I add).

Stroking her hair I didn't bother to ask what was wrong. I knew she hated it when people did what Jack just did and if it wasn't him the guy probably would have been punched. And I would be the one to ice her hand after, I laughed to myself.

"C'mere" I said pulling her into my arms. I reached for her hand and intertwined mine in hers. I Inhaled breathing in her citrus shampoo. I just kept holding her asking no questions.

MADALYNNS POV

His arms wrapped around me tighter. I just sobbed harder. I always wondered how I ended up with this perfect guy… well he was perfect for me. He Alexander William Gaskarth was my other-half, my best friend, my security blanket, and so much more. I was toooo lucky.

Apparently we drifted off because when I woke up we were still in the same position. I gently lifted his arms of me, reached up and stretched my out my arms.

Just then a killer wave of cramps took over.

"AH!" I doubled over in pain with my hands at my lower waist soo much for not waking Alex

ALEXS POV

"Ughh" I groaned sitting up, noticing my doubled over girl friend. My eyes were still sleepy and so was I. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously and groggily.

"F being a girl!" She screamed.

I laughed a little under my breath. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to grab her some Advil. I was in a hurry to the downstairs bathroom but I still noticed Jack watching Punk'D on TV I gave him a quick wave and kept on walking I guess he might have caught on because of Maddy's scream. I think the whole neighborhood heard her.

On my way back up Jack gave me a sympathetic look. When I got upstairs I tossed her the Advil and of course made one of my smart remarks which was not smart.

"Whadyaa know it works for hangovers and girl cramps" I chuckled, but I assumed she didn't find it funny since she gave me a don't effin mess with me look. That was also my que to get out, I headed downstairs to see what Jack was up to.

I plopped down on the couch next to Jack, thank god he was here there was to much estrogen in this house and there was only one girl.

"Sorry about before" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"So when are you going to finally tell her?" Jack asked and before i could even respond Madalynn walked in..

**TO BE CONT. not much plot just felt like writing :] I'll try to work on plot more next time Hope you enjoyed its my first fan fic as you can probably tell…..**


	2. Never thought this would be me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL TIME LOW OR ANY BRANDS MENTIONED IN THE STORY**

**ENJOY :]**

**WARNING! First Fan Fic soo don't be to harsh :[**

**UPDATE: This is in continuation to the last chapter as it should be but I have decided to change the story a little so just ignore the last part in the story when jack asks when are you gonna tell her and then Madalynn walks in, i changed it because i thought that it happened too soon in the story. Sorrry about that :[ (&+ Sorry about the length its kinda short but im writing this at 3:22am and im kinda tired next one will be better promise!)**

I plopped down on the couch next to Jack, thank god he was here there was too much estrogen in this house and there was only one girl.

"Sorry about before" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its no prob dude, you know how girls get"

"Sorry we fell asleep upstairs, so what were you doing?""

"That" he said pointing to the TV.

We both laughed because it wasn't like deadliest warriors was on TV, it was the Hills.

Just as the TV narrated "Next on the Hills…." Madalynn came sulking down the stairs with her light brown hair in one of those high buns that only businesswomen should wear. She was wearing one of my GK shirts and her grey sweatpants I loved how she still looked hot in something so low maintanance.

"Hey" I said as I lifted myself off the couch so I could hug her.

I pulled her into my arms and whispered, "Be nice" into her ear while rubbing her back.

By the time I let go she managed to compose herself . I heard her take a deep breathe in before she spoke to jack, but before she could speak jack spoke.

I was praying that his idiocy would not take over right now Mady was not in any mood for his shenanigans I thought to myself.

"Im sorry about before" He said also lifting himself off the couch quickly pulling her into a hug and lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Don't worry about it Jackyy" She said a little too calmly prior to heading to the kitchen.

"Jack its late now" I said as I glanced at the small clock on the living room table, barley making out the numbers.

It read 11:30pm, I guess Mady and I drifted off a little longer than I thought. I automatically felt bad for leaving my best friend unattended in my girl-friends parents beach house.

"You can stay the night if you want we have a guest bedroom" I pointed to the stairs.

"yayyy!" he screamed like a 13 year old girl at Justin bieber concert.

" Shh" I said lifting my index finger to my lips "Remember you need to be on your best behavior this week or Mady will slaughter you herself"

He nodded and walked upstairs, I felt kinda bad for him I didn't want my best friend to feel unwanted but this was seriously the worst week to come.

After Jack left I decided to check on Mady in the kitchen when I walked in she was sitting at the table with the palms of her hands holding her head.

"You okay?" I asked walking over to her and rubbing her back.

"Yeahh don't worry its just a headache" She said grasping my hand from her shoulder leaving her cradling her head with only her left hand.

" I love you" She said with a sweet tone that made me want to kiss her.

I leaned down to press my lips to hers when I was shoved away by her hand.

"Not tonight" She chuckled a little " My heads killing me" She said getting up from her chair and heading to the bedroom. I followed after her.

So there i was staring at the ceiling debating when it was the right time to tell her, I never thought this would be me. I guess tonight wouldn't be the night to tell her. I let out a loud sigh but not enough to wake her up and closed my eyes to sleep.

**TO BE CONT. :] Again Sorry about the change of plans **


	3. Update Coming soon

Sooo Sorry I haven't been updating recently but I've been spending a lot of time with my friends since a few moved away the ones left have been bonding… lol sounds cheesy sorry

Promise ill have an update up soon!

Love you guys thanks sooo much for YOUR patience

One more apology lol I hate it when people write updates like this and you get an email thinking they have a new chapt so im sorry for doing that!


	4. Important!

Hey guys sorry it's been so long and sorry this is not an update but I have moved my writing to mibba. I have an Alex Gaskarth story there that's on its 12th chapter :D hope you'll go check it out!

My profile - .com/175594/

The story - .com/read/365143/I-Need-You-So-Much-Closer/


End file.
